What is Love For a Superhero
by MrsIanBale
Summary: The Mad Hatter manages to capture the Batman and The Flash, also finding out their identities. He sends his men to capture the women the two superheroes love. Who the men bring back displeases the Hatter, but can he be wrong? Can these two girls be the actual loves of the Batman and The Flash?
1. Unbirthday

Waah! The Flash yelled as he was pinned to the wall by a red spear from behind. He thanked the lightning bolt for quick healing as he plucked the spear from his shoulder back, scoffing at the heart shaped arrow.

"Who couldn't have seen that coming." Barry scoffed.

"Over here!" A voice shouted and the Flash saw a man in a white suit with red hearts all over, call over the rest of the group.

"A whole deck, huh? Happy unbirthday to me!" Flash commented as the bad guys charged at him.

"Alright. Off with your heads." The superhero ran through the pack of bad guys, intentionally kicking or punching each of them in the heads to fulfill his pun.

"Oh man, Cisco. You really should've been he-" Barry was cut off by a loud roar, and slowly turning around, he saw the beast. Grey fur with black spots, and really dark black color lining his lips. The animal let out another roar and leaped towards Barry, who immediately sped off in the other direction.

The Mad Hatter sat in his office, watching the action take place on his tv screens. He scowled and groaned and let out all disappointed emotions he could when the Flash easily beat out his henchmen just because he was super fast. The Hatter suddenly had an idea and smiled his creepy, yellow teeth smile.

"And ever as the story drained/ the wells of fancy dry.

And faintly strove that weary one/ to put the subject by.

No I wouldn't be much the wonder of Wonderland if my story was becoming a snore to me! Let's make things fun, shall we!"

Barry stopped as Hatter's voice spoke through every intercom.

"If above 30 his feet do floor/ there will be a Flash no more! *le hysterical laugh"

"Ah, man! If I hear one more rhyme, I will make sure they double his time. Ouch, okay Barry, gotta stop."

Hatter sat laughing in his chair, almost falling back. He returned his gaze to the screens, enjoying the Flash have an average day in the land of wonder. The tide seemed to turn back in his side as his henchmen were better at getting the hero than he was at getting them. His smile dropped and he leaned into the cameras as the superhero managed to find a blindspot.

"Think Barry, think think think! Gotta do something, figure something out, quick! Without the super speed, I'm not a super-"

"Nooot a super! Well well, Barry. Who do you call when you need a super, without any super." Barry tapped his earpiece, but slouched, remembering that the Cheshire cat had taken out his comms. He looked over his hiding spot and found a baddie knocked out on the floor. Checking around everyplace he could, he sneaked the body towards him and checked his pockets to the luck of finding a phone.

Barry raked his mind for the phone number, but when he came up empty handed, he Googled the number for the HQ in Gotham; Wayne Enterprises HQ.

"Good evening, you have reached the front desk at Wayne Enterprises. This is Jessica, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Jessica. How you doing? I'm hoping to reach Bruce Wayne. If you could tell him this is Barry Allen from the forensics department at CCPD."

"I'll see to it, please hold."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Barry said sarcastically.

"Thank you Jessica. Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Wow, you thank someone?"

"Bruce Wayne does. I don't recognize the number."

"You shouldn't. It's not mine. Listen, I'm actually stuck in the middle of Wonderland. And please, don't, just don't make a rhyme. I was wondering if you could, you know..."

"You can't run, can you?"

" _Can_ I? Sure. May I? No, I, I go over thirty, the place goes boom."

"Keep the phone on, I'm on my way. And oh, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Beware the jabberwock."

"The jabber-what? Hello? Bruce? Batman?"

"Oh man, please be a caterpillar, please be a caterpillar."

The Hatter had gone restless upon not being able to find the Flash on any camera, and his men noticed.

"What's the matter, boss?"

"Aaah! No, no, no, this game is no fun, if there isn't one to run!" He slammed his fists on the table a second before an idea came to him.

"And look at the time/ time for a new rhyme. Tock tick, Flashy, tick tick tock/ Run for your life, cause here's the jabberwock!"

Mad Hatter finished his rhyme and flipped a big switch on his panel, and a shrill of opening shutters echoed through wonderland.

"One, two! And through and through! Oh frabjous day, callouh! Callay!"

*le time eskiip

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

The Jabberwock chased the Flash through the warehouse and the superhero tried to use whatever he could to his benefit. Despite being unable to run, he threw things at the manxom bird in lightning speed, also trying to make quick gadgets that could be of use.

"Oh, Cisco. You should definitely see this. Obviously not in my situation, of course."

Barry had used everything he could think of and was left to running away, at normal speed, of course. He tripped over a passed out gu/card and tumbled behind a hill. The Jabberwok jumped on the hill and folded its wings behind as it screeched at the ceiling. Having to use its claws to stand, the bird snatched at the hero with his head. A tooth snagged Barry in the shoulder and he winced in pain. The Jabberwok struck out again and there was a groan, but it wasn't from Barry. He sat up to see the bird's teeth stuck on the metal scallops on the gauntlets Barry knew all too well. The same scallops which had broken the sword of Ra's al-Ghul. Batman had finally joined the (tea)party. The Flash sat back as his wound healed, the poison from the jabberwok slowing the process. Batman proved to be an equally matched opponent for the animatronic bird, but evidently the CEO of the technology company pushed through and disabled the wired bird. He then lent a hand to Barry.

"What, no vorpal sword?"

"I save it for assassins, not animatronics."  
"Thanks for taking the call."  
"Let's go crash this tea party," Batman punned in his usual Batman tone and walked past the Flash, who looked star gazed after the older hero as if he'd walked away with fierey explosions behind him.

The Hatter screamed and threw a tantrum in the control room as his men ran outside to deal with the Batman, of course, after they picked up some extra tools and guns to use against the KEVLAR clad superhero detective. The Hatter stilled but still shivered and jittered as he heard the gunfire and the screams outside his room. As the noise became less and less, he grabbed his hat and ran out the second door, running to make it into his special room. He stepped two feet in through the door when a dark voice stopped him.

"You crashed my tea party, Batman." Hatter turned to him and stepped backwards in.

"I grew tired of waiting for the invitation," the hero replied as he walked into the room, past the screens set up. Hatter stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the screen and he flashed an evil smirk at his opponent.

"You should have checked with your British butler, *le pause* Mr. Wayne."

Bruce stopped still in his way just as Barry came flashing through the door.

"Decked the cards, now we just need...to...oh boy," Barry shut up as Bruce Wayne's face was plastered on every screen in the room, soon giving to Barry's own.

"Thiis is bad."

"You think?"

"Haven't your mothers ever told you, no talking at the table, or you'll get a time out! Oh Frabjous day! Pinkies up!"

Both the superheroes looked up to see a gas cloud pouring out from a giant teapot. Barry grabbed Bruce to speed away, but before he could take a single step, his legs collapsed and he fell unconscious right next to the Batman, his vision blurring out as Hatter danced above their sleeping bodies .


	2. Batman

"These two?!" The Mad Hatter screeched at his goon as he pointed to the girls tied to the machines.

" I asked you to bring me the girls who Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Barry Allen aka the Flash would die for, and you bring me, the world's most wanted cat burglar, and the scientist. True, I don't know who the Batman loves, but _who_ would the billionaire loves the thief. And for the kid, I expected the journalist!"

"Which one, boss?" the goon whined, "the pulitzer winner from the daily planet or the daughter of the detective?"

"Which, do you think?"

"Well I think these girls are alright. Try the dream machine boss, put the supers in their minds and let's see what they dream."

The Hatter went to the control screen and frantically pressed the buttons. A blue liquid filled the tube needled into Selina Kyle's arm, traveling quickly into her blood stream, making her unconscious body writhe.

 _Selina brought her arms back down to her sides after she had clipped the beret on the side of her bun. She looked at herself in the three sided mirrors that showed her every angle. She stood on a pedestal, wearing the wedding dress her future mother-in-law designed: a lacy, bare back mermaid gown, with a really long trail that was accented with black. Never would she have imagined that she was getting married. (I kinda imagine the fitting scene from shrek)_

 _There was a knock on the door and Selina turned around to see Diana come in her gold color bridesmaid dress._

 _"Are you ready, Selina?" Wow, you look beautiful."_

 _"Me, Selina Kyle, is getting married, and Wonder Woman is my maid of honor. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."_

 _"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Diana collected the train and helped Selina off the pedestal, setting the train behind the bride._

 _"Ready?" Diana asked as she held on to the door handle._

 _Selina sighed and nodded and Diana opened the door, leading the bride to the foyer where Gotham's Police Commissioner waited, dressed complete in his well medalled uniform. He kissed her as he took her hands in his._

 _"You look beautiful, my dear."_

 _"Thank you, Jim. For everything."_

 _"Alright people, show time." Diana interrupted then walked up to line up behind the bridesmaids for the walk down. The door closed behind Diana and Jim and Selina just stood for a minute, letting her collect herself. Selina took a big breath and nodded for Jim to knock on the doors, which opened to the first note of the wedding march. The guests stood and oohed as the bride was walked down the aisle._

 _Selina looked above and around her, mesmerized by the amount of people filled in the hall she could bet was the size of half of Gotham. The windows were large and the intricate ceiling with the beautiful chandeliers. Wow, they had gone all out-wait, who was they? Obviously she was one half, but who was the other? She was walking down the aisle, and she had no idea who she is marrying?_

 _The bride took in the faces around her; there were a lot of justice league members there, some people she knew from the orphanage, a couple of "friends" from the other side of the law who could behave in a gathering like this (her friend Ivy was a bridesmaid). The groomsmen line included John Stewart, the Martian, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen, the best man. Her bridesmaids were Caitlin Snow, Ivy, Lois Lane, and Diana, her maid of honor. And, woah! That- that is Superman, standing in the middle of the alter. Her wedding officiant, was Superman! Still her mind could not put a name to her groom, who had his back to her, his hands folded behind him._

 _The closer she got to the altar, the more guests she recognized: Moira and Thea Queen, Laurel Lance, Cisco, her caretakers at the orphanage, the Kents, Barbara Gordon and her boys holding the ring cushions, Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyworth, Thomas and Martha-_

 _Selina jolted back. That was Thomas and Martha Wayne! She looked over Jim to the other side, yup, that was definitely Thomas and Martha Wayne. That could only mean-She snapped her attention back to the altar as Jim cleared his throat and the groom finally turned around; Bruce Wayne smiled down at her from two steps above and offered her his hand, which she took as she let go of Jim. The commissioner hugged her and kissed her head, then hugged Bruce, putting his hand over his holster to the laughter of the audience._

 _Bruce rested her hand in the crook of his arm and they faced Superman as he initiated the wedding._

 _"You look beautiful," Bruce whispered to her._

 _"Is this the first time you noticed?"_

 _"The first time I've said it."_

 _"Now I step down to let the bride and groom present their own vows."_

 _Superman stepped aside and the couple faced each other. She put her hands on his chest as Bruce began to speak but Selina's eyes again fell on his parents._

 _"Your parents are alive."_

 _Bruce stopped mid sentence and looked to his parents, and then back at her._

 _"What? Yes, why wouldn't they be?"_

 _Selina's brows knotted at his response and at what she didn't feel under his shirt. The absence of his scars bothered her. She looked again at her in-laws, then at Jim, and back to Bruce._

 _"I-I need a moment." She picked up her dress and ran down the opposite side from which she had walked up, running into the small room. Bruce ran after her, calling her name._

 _"What is wrong? We literally have aliens attending this wedding. Our wedding. And you're acting up now! What could possibly be wrong, Selina!"_

 _"Everything! Everything is wrong! Your parents are-are alive! And you're not-you! This isn't real!"_

 _"Not real? Why is this not real? What could you possibly want more? You have a family, my parents are alive, and I'm not broken. And I love you. I will always love you."_

 _"You'd never say that to me."_

 _"Then that me is a foolish me."_

 _"No! No he's not._ _That_ _is the Bruce I love. The Bruce who would never tell me he loved me, or let anyone ever see his emotions at all. I love that you never say 'I love you' to me. I love you every time you let me get away, from yourself and from the law. I don't love the 31 year old Bruce Wayne. I love the 8 year old Bruce who still feels guilty and broken over his parents' death. The 17 year old Bruce who ran away from Yale to learn from the real world. The Bruce who chose to grow up under Ra's al-Ghul. The Bruce who has more scars on his conscious than on his body. The-"_

 _Bruce grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, shutting her up._

 _"Then choose this. Make_ _this_ _your reality. Where we don't have to be hurt. Where we can be together, with everyone we love. You can choose this. You can make this your reality."_

 _"My Bruce wouldn't say that." she looked at the golden paper on which he'd written his vows. The words were all there, but she couldn't pick out a single legible letter. She smiled._

 _"What would he say?"_

 _"He'd tell me that this is a dream. That I can choose to stay or wake up. That it is my decision, and he'd be okay with it. He'd give me the key to the door out."_

 _"And what door would that be?"_

 _"The only odd one out. The hardest thing I could ever imagine doing."_

 _"Which would be..."_

 _Selina turned away from him and looked around the room for something that could help her. Her eyes stopped on the glass vase holding her bouquet. She threw out the flowers and broke the glass_

 _"To kill you."_

 _Bruce looked wide eyed at her, stammering for words to keep her._

 _"Emmaline." His choice of words struck her and she stopped and turned back to him. That was the name she had invented in her childhood. The name she would give to her daughter. The name only_ _she_ _knew._

 _"Emmaline and Damian."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Emmaline Martha and Damian Thomas Wayne._

 _"Stay with us, Selina. Stay with us." Bruce cupped his hands over her cheeks as worry and anger fought for control over his face._

 _"If you knew anything about me, then you'd know that I would_ _die_ _if I ever missed a second of my children's lives! No, I don't want this at all!" She ripped out his embrace, yelling at him._

 _Selina held the glass shard over his heart as he stared at her, in fear. She pushed the blade through and instead of hearing his pleas and yells,_ she gasped long for air, waking up tied to a machine with needles and tubes attached to her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emmaline is (quite probably) the name of Christian Bale's daughter. Emmaline Martha Wayne flows off so perfectly


	3. Flash

"These two?!" The Mad Hatter screeched at his goon as he pointed to the girls tied to the machines.

"I asked you to bring me the girls who Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Barry Allen aka the Flash would die for, and you bring me, the world's most wanted cat burglar, and the scientist. True, I don't know who the Batman loves, but who would think the billionaire loves the thief! And for the kid, I expected the journalist!"

"Which one, boss?" another goon whined, "the pulitzer winner from the daily planet, or the daughter of the detective?"

"Which, do you think?"

"Well I think these girls are alright. Try the dream machine boss, put the supers in their minds and let's see what they dream."

The Hatter went to the control screen and frantically pressed the buttons. A blue liquid filled the tube needled into Caitlin Snow's arm, traveling quickly into her blood stream, making her unconscious body writhe.

 _The elevator doors slid open underneath the gold colored impressive carvings in the Central City precinct, and Caitlin Snow quickly put her hands down to her side. She eerily walked out, knowing the city's attitude towards anyone who had worked with Harrison Wells and the reactor._

 _Joe was out on a call, so obviously Eddy was with him. Luckily no one came over and placed blame on her. She had known full well what the explosion had caused people to suffer. She was one of them; she had lost Ronnie. His death would always be on her mind, but today she suppressed it, under something dealing with what had happened in the present, and with someone definitely alive. And she had left the lab to speak to him. Barry._  
 _Captain Singh met her and before he could say anything, she quickly asked directions for Barry's lab and ran up._

 _Barry was busy reading through some files when he heard Caitlin knock on the door. He looked over his shoulder to address her._

 _"Hey, Caitlin. What's up? It's good to see you up and about after the everyman incident."_

 _"I lied." Caitlin folded her hands in her usual way. "I'm, I'm not okay. I'm frustrated, and, and confused. And for a scientist, that's really bad."_

 _"Ookay. Caitlin is theere-"_

 _"Shut up, Barry." Caitlin snapped and Barry immediately shut up, looking at her like she had gone crazy. "I'm sorry. You might wanna sit down first." Barry sat and Caitlin paced around a bit before finally stopping in front of him._

 _"Okay, here goes. I know, that you've been in love with Iris since you were 11. That is 16 thanksgivings, 16 birthdays, 16 christmases. I know that what i am about to say may be hard to you, but you need to hear it. Iris doesn't love you back, probably because she doesn't know how you feel about her, but that's the truth. She cares about you, yes, but she wasn't there for you like I was when you were sleeping in a coma for 9 months. She went on to date the same guy you both thought was a jerk when you first met him. But I spent those entire 9 months frittering about you, worrying about you, trying everything I could to bring you back when I was still deeply broken up over Ronnie."_

 _She sighed._  
 _"When everyman was posing as you, he kissed me. At at first I was frustrated and shocked, guilt ridden about Ronnie. But then Cisco convinced me, again, that Ronnie was gone. And then I thought about the kiss again, and, and I wanted it to be you. I wanted that to have been the real you who kissed me."_

 _"Caitlin-" Barry stood up to answer her but was instantly shut down._

 _"Hold it, Barry. And I'm sure Iris's really great, I know that she is. But Barry... I love you... in a really, really big ... pretend to like your taste in music, let you make your stupid decisions, embarrass myself singing really bad karaoke to cheer you up ...unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me. Cause Barry-"_

 _Barry stood up and grabbing her arm, spun her towards him and kissed her, shutting her up. Caitlin kissed him back and he smiled as he kissed her again harder. They pulled away to look at each other and they laughed._

 _"So this is what you do when I'm not there." A new voice entered the room and both Barry and Caitlin spun toward the door, together, having no choice, as they were wrapped around each other._  
 _Caitlin immediately broke away and Barry looked back and forth from the two._

 _"Ronnie?"_  
 _"Yeah, Caitlin. Me, Ronnie. Your fiancé."_  
 _"But, but you died!"_  
 _"No, I didn't. And you are the only person who believed that I was alive. And this is what you do to me?"_  
 _"Ronnie-"_  
 _"Whatever happened to 'I'll always be on your side' 'I'll always believe in you'. Lies. They were all lies."_  
 _"No Ronnie. You're dead! And believe me, I love you, I will always love you. But I have to move on from you. I can't live my life like this."_

 _"Love him? You just gave me a speech about how I should pick_ _you_ _over Iris." Barry finally said something, but his words cut her like a knife._  
 _"No, Barry. I-"_  
 _"So which is it, Caitlin? Me, or him?" Ronnie walked over and stood next to Barry._  
 _"Ronnie, you're dead!"_  
 _"Well clearly he's not, Caitlin. So you're going to have to choose."_

 _"You can't put me in a spot like this, Barry!"_  
 _"You are the only reason you are in this spot, Caitlin!" Barry pointed out._  
 _"Why would you say that? You're always there for us, for me. You wouldn't push me like this. You would comfort me, and let me make my own choice, and you would, you would-"_  
 _Caitlin stopped at Barry's desk, her eyes falling on the papers on it, and she couldn't read a single letter. Her genius brain finally kicked in and she smiled knowingly._

 _"This is a dream! This. Is. A. Dream."_  
 _She spun around with her fingers locked in her hair and Ronnie slowly disappeared._

 _"Caitlin, you would never get over Ronnie in the real world, and you would sit back and let Iris take what she wants. But you can choose. You can choose to stay and make this your reality. Where everything will happen the way you want it. You said I would help you make your decision and this is what I'm gonna do."_  
 _He grabbed her neck and kissed her._  
 _"You asked me to choose you. I'm asking you the same thing. Choose_ _me_ _, me. Choose this. Choose us."_  
 _"I do choose you, Barry. Just not_ _this_ _you."_  
 _Barry let go of her and pulled back, slight anger stitched on his face._  
 _"You're gonna need a way to get out of here."_  
 _"You're right. You may be the same here, but the only odd one here, is me. I would never be brave enough to confront you."_  
 _Barry's eyes widened in surprise._  
 _"Caitlin. Caitlin what are you thinking of doing?"_  
 _"I love you, Barry."_

 _Caitlin ran towards and through the window on Barry's third floor lab as he screamed her name after her_. But soon his voice became muted, and the cement sidewalk neared. Then there were noises of machines, and Caitlin woke up on a cold table, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

quotes credited to Grey's Anatomy season 2! Conversation between Meredith and Derek, and she keeps shutting him up after he says her name; and then when Meredith asks Derek to choose her.


End file.
